Agnes
Agnes is a witch and a fortune teller. She is a member of the New Orleans Coven. History TBA The Originals In Always and Forever, Sofie warns Elijah he has until midnight to confince Klaus to help her take down Marcel. If he doesn't confince him in time, Hayley and the Baby die. When it is almost midnight we see some other witches (Agnes) talking to Sophie what she should do if they can't confince Klaus. In Tangled Up In Blue, In Girl in New Orleans, Personality TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling '- The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning '- The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction '- The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition '- The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Salt: '''Salt is used by many witches to bind a spell together, or other spells. Salt is a common binding agent. Name *''Agnes is a female given name, which derives from the Greek name Ἁγνὴ hagnē, meaning "pure" or "holy". The Latinized form of the Greek name is Hagnes, the feminine form of Hagnos, meaning "chaste" or "sacred". The name passed to Italian as Agnese, to (Portuguese) as Inês, and to Spanish, as Inés. Appearances Season 4 *The Originals The Originals *Always and Forever *Girl in New Orleans *Tangled Up In Blue Trivia Gallery The Originals 3.jpg Unknown.png Agnes TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes in TO 1x01 Always and Forever Agnes 2 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Agnes TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 5 TO 1x04.jpg Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven